This invention relates to a system for the production of sodium polysulfide for use in treatment of lignocellulose materials and more particularly to a basically new redox system for the simultaneous production of sodium polysulfide and sodium hydroxide with a minimum of by-product thiosulfate from sodium sulfide or sodium hydrosulfide.